mattsresourcesfandomcom-20200216-history
Photography Skills
Technical and business advice. DSLR intro, portrait photography. Other genres. Promotion. Resources * Going professional: 4 things to do first! * Excellent DSLR beginner's guide from Digital Photography School ** DPS Beginner's Guide registry * Guide to outdoor photography: Part 1 | Part 2 * Guide to focal length * Great article about aspect ratio * Diagram about depth of field * Retouching in Lightroom: guides Inspiration * Posing guides: women 1 | women 2 | women 3 | women 4 | women 5 | men 1 * Creative, inspiring photos! General Business Advice * Get a''' pro Flickr account', be active on Flickr, engage with people ** Allow '''creative commons' use (about 1 in 10 photos) ** Flickr tags: mood and description (romantic, calming, woman, sunset) * Host a small art party with fellow photographers, combine contact lists and promote/sell ** What sells? Small items like greeting cards! ** Large variety with my best images ** Pack wrapped with bow (good gift ideas for friends, coworkers) ** Bargain basket: ltd. edition of discounted cards ** "One free card if you buy ten" ** Article has more advice on how to make and sell them * Don't listen to outdated advice (by established pros) * Learn about personal selling (face-to-face) * Take customer service seriously! Experience starts way before photo sessionDirections to reach me ** Where to park ** "Thank you" note ** Surprise preview photos * Remember that winter is low season * Care for your friends and keep communication open * Going pro: guide on Digital Photography School ** Work: 1/2 of all time is actual photography work ** Discuss with clients why they hire me (great sample conversation in article!) ** State my rates or work out a budget, don't start work w/o deposit! ** Agree on a timeline: stress transparency ** Market market market!! *** Shout it from the rooftops, offer photos & exposure to businesses *** Team up with others *** Online * 5 cornerstones of building a photography business *# Technical proficiency: quality, consistent product *# Legalities: '''be ready to deal with them (permits, licenses) *# '''Operating costs: know and understand your costs of running business *# Research: be on top of market trends, developments *# Manage clients: have a solid, automated business workflow so you can take good care of them * Total up all your expenses * Figure in all taxes and credit card fees * Consider the total cost of goods sold * Factor in your time, workload, and financial situation! * How much money/hours per week? E.g. 1000$ / 25 hours = 40$ per hour Blog as a Promotional Tool Article on Digital Photography School * Ideal: website + blog!! * Blog builds trust (relationship!). Articles: everyday stories with amazing photos * Helps increase your reach & get local exposure: e.g. write about local photography * Helps your website rank higher * Helps build new collaborations * Tips: ** Know your brand ** Be personal & friendly ** Find a way to be different ** Make blog your "home base" General Photography Advice * Shoot with the heart. Observe your emotions and let them guide you * Ingredients for good images: ** Subject ** Strong composition ** Moment ** Light ** Emotional impact * Perspective options: ** Low & straight on (child) ** Downward ** Upward ** Wide ** Up-close ** Reflections ** Behind/through things * Light sources at night in the city: ** Illuminated advertisements ** Street Lights ** LED Lights ** Seek and find! * Get close and remove clutter * Daily exercises: ** Pick a color ** Shape ** "Sth. different" ** Reflections ** Everything within 2.5 meters from you * Look for curves * Look for converging lines (lines approaching each other) ** How to find those: *** Become aware, look and plan *** Roads, paths *** Shadows *** Buildings, structures *** Lines of streetlights *** Look up (buildings) *** Patterns in the ground, sand, paved *** Look up: tall trees *** Make lines: **** Light painting **** Long exposure water *** Keep the lines in focus (plan!) *** Accentuate in post * Look for light * Bring camera everywhere, carry little gear! ** 1 lens ** Cloth ** ND filter ** Extra card ** Battery * Get a pocket camera for mobility ** Suggestion from article: Ricoh GR DIGITAL IV * Expose with purpose: add something interesting! * Composition: have a second point of interest Using Flash Article on Digital Photography School * Aim flash directly at subject: even lighting, but harsh shadows & flatness * Bounce off a surface (ceiling, wall): nice light on top parts of subject, but shadows on protruding parts * Use built-in white card: reflects off surface and card, produces more even light, catchlights * Use white flash diffuser cap: extra accessory, evenly spreads out, eliminates harsh shadows Image Quality * Minimize noise: expose to the right! ** Get max amount of light possible without clipping ** Article is specifically about EOS camera * Keep tonal contrast in mind: bright vs. dark areas! Shutter Speed * Basics/introduction: ** Fast enough to have a sharp image ** Slow down to create movement ** Speed up to freeze motion ** You can hold still for about 1/60 second ("60" shutter speed) * Reciprocal Rule: speed should reciprocate focal length! ** 60mm: 1/60 ** 200mm: 1/200 ** etc. * Use it creatively: ** Freeze action (e.g. drops of water) ** Pan: follow a moving subject during exposure ** Slow down to convey motion ** Flash (set to 1st curtain in menus) then pan during exposure ** Long exposure (e.g. 20 seconds) Metering * Metering Modes: Cheat Sheet at DPS * Spot metering to fine-tune exposure: ** Spot Metering: use when subject is much brighter/darker than background ** Measure where you want visible detail (area will be mid-tone in final photo) ** Use Exposure Lock (* button) to lock metering results while recomposing Focus * How to get telephoto focus right *# High Shutter Speed! *# Tripod *# Image Stabilization *# Aperture *#* Wide open is not as sharp as more closed *#* Very shallow DOF is unforgiving! *# Bump the ISO *# Teleconverters work, but have drawbacks Backgrounds * Keep them even, no distractions ** Change perspective ** Put up backdrops ** Even colours * Horizon: don't cut through important parts of my subject * Align background to highlight important features of subject * Watch for bright spots! Portrait Photography * Article: "Create Portraits with Depth" *# What are my subject's habits? *# What decisions have they made? (about their bodies: style, clothing, shape, hair, tattoos, jewellery, ...) *# How do they present themselves? (identity expressed in clothing, accessories, props): ask them about their clothes! *# Facial expressions, body language *#* Make them laugh! *#* Elicit emotions *# Look for physical features that stand out - bone structure, height, eye/hair color * Article: 15 tips for more powerful portraits *# Have respect *# How to tell the subject's "story"? Focus on one emotion expressed by them or you. *#* How did you feel when you met them? *# Look for emotion: the "unguarded moment" where the soul comes out *# Start with someone you know: your comfort zone *# Leave your comfort zone: ask strangers if you could photograph them! ("I'm a photography enthusiast" / "you'll get a copy") *# Choose the right focal length *#* What's your usual photography distance? *#* How much weight are you willing to carry? *#* Maximum aperture? *#* Price *# Choose the wrong focal length: experiment and experience *# Study the masters *#* Dorothea Lange – one of the first photographers of Social realism *#* Steve McCurry – probably the best color portrait maker in history *#* Richard Avedon – unique fashion and portrait photography *#* Sebastião Salgado- outstanding B&W documentary portraits *#* Annie Leibovitz- Editorial portraits *# Careful with DoF: too shallow and vital parts get blurred *# No flash *# Don't follow the crowd *# Consider the background: no distractions. You can use it as a storytelling element *# Have fun: jokes, show photos, don't put them into the sun *# Always ask their name *# 45 degrees light: place your subject at a 45° angle! * Create Mood Boards with Pinterest (inspirational sites here!) * Check mood boards to decide locations ** Location will influence lens choice! * Find location that provides shade and interesting structures/backdrops * Use surroundings: e.g. sky * Have your camera with you to capture perfect moments The Session: Creating a Vibe * Kids: ** Get down to their height (towering above them is intimidating) ** Be funny (dance, joke around, get them to scare you, be enthusiastic, loud, roll eyes, stumble / use props) ** Let them run and play * Reassure your models ** During booking: assure they will love the session, and professionals are there to create good photos ** Do not mention "Photoshop" (retouching). Your job is to take photos that are instantly great ** Ask them what they hate about photo sessions, and what they love about themselves - take mental notes ** Talk to them as you shoot. Ask for their feelings, get them laughing ** Women: *** Careful with low shots! Makes them look unattractive. *** From above: helps, but don't overdo it or it will show that you're trying to attenuate a heavy figure, and it may make them more uncomfortable Posture/Poses See posing guides in resources! * Get the subject to so something (with their hands/sth. they like)! * More than 1 person: stagger heads (diagonal positioning) * Bend body parts: e.g. shift weight to stick out hip, hand in pocket, finger hooked in belt, lean in/back/etc, cross feet * Use burst to capture subject in motion * Get them to twirl around, dance, be busy Photographing strangers / street photography article: * Start out with no specific "pose": just straight-faced, no smile ** After a few shots, warm up with jokes * Sit them down (find a suitable location, sit down yourself to show pose) Flattering posing(article features lots of images!): * Angle away from the camera, hide "away" arm behind body. * Chin out, tilt head forward (accentuates jaw!) * Never pose beside a person thinner than you * Never be closest to the camera * Use props to hide protruding body parts * Use hands to define your waist * Clothes are important! Thin people: bright on bright background, weighty: dark clothes * Smile: count to three before shutter clicks. Breathe deep with eyes closed, then breathe out, eyes open, smile * Height correction: sit down, crop shot * Avoid reference objects (standard mailbox, other people) * The more of legs is visible, the longer they look * Group: short people in front, tall in the back * Convey motion Headshots Article on Digital Photography School * Lens: 70mm crop sensor (aka 105 mm full frame) * Neutral background if possible (grey, black, white) * Have some low music playing to chill out * Get the model to blink 10x quickly & lick their lips ** They relax ** Creates fluid in eye for catchlights ** Also reflection lips * Tilt subject's head slightly * Ask subject to dress neutrally * Warm up! Play around, get different expressions * Involve the subject: show shots, get feedback * Give direction and positive feedback! * Engage the subject, get them to talk Reflectors Great article on Digital Photography School * Recommended: 40-43" 5-in-1, round * Will require a stand or assistant! * Use diffuser (white) to counteract harsh light/shadow situations, e.g. light through trees Clothing Guide on DPS * Solid coloured (to see faces and not stand out from group) * Muted, subdued colours - flattering, attention on person * Top and bottom in similar tones - brighter will look bigger! * Groups: 1-3 colours, everybody in the same palette * Long sleeves because arms can look fat * Long pants / skirts (same as above) * Dark socks and footwear. Bright sticks out * Not too much jewellery (for attention) * Hair should look like it normally does with these clothes - no fancy shit * No fresh hair cuts - rarely look best next day. Dealing with Personalities Article on DPS * The loud ones: wise-cracks and volume ** The clown in group shots, possibly covering up insecurities ** Smile, joke with them. Put them at ease. Don't confront. ** Put them into comfortable surroundings: small group of friends ** Or photograph them on their own, build rapport ** Enlist them to round people up and get them in line * The shy ones: nervous laughter, no eye contact ** Test the waters: see how they respond to shots, perhaps they warm up ** First shy shots may show their personality and be appreciated ** Put the camera down, talk about anything with them (scene, their clothes) ** Try to make them laugh, compliment them while shooting ** Go slow. Reassure them * The wannabe models: pouting, uncontainable enthusiasm ** Often younger females ** Pleasant, but extremely excited. Want to try all kinds of outfits and scenes ** Great if you have the time! ** Otherwise: tame them without killing enthusiasm! ** Extract others from their shadow by praising them ** If too much posing: suggest natural poses by referencing celebs ** Distract them by having the group do fun things together ** Then catch candids * Fellow photographers: taking their own shots, spewing photography trivia ** Enthusiastic and secure: good. Know-it-all or insecure: bad. ** Indulge them. Peacock a little. Discuss gear. Listen. ** Then: impress them with your photos. Discuss merits. Light for Portraits * 3 types: *# Open shade *#* Between sun and shade *#* You benefit from surrounding reflections *#* Consider direction my subject is facing *# Overcast days *#* Beautiful even light *# Backlighting *#* Meter for model's face *#* Just under the eye closest to you * Sunset portraits: ** Facing the sun ** Side Light: 1 shoulder facing light, face angled into sun (over shoulder) ** Sun behind subject: note that it will blow out the background! * Focus on eyes and get light into them: catchlights * Use reflectors: bounce light up from below, or diffuse straight sunlight * High key portraits: expose to the right, don’t clip. Diffuse light with reflector. * Midday light: go to shade & use residual light, burn background, use silhouettes Other Genres * Subtle colours for nature photography. Man-made objects have more bold colours * 3 landscape tips: choose a subject, find the right light, create a composition Shooting Sunsets Article on DPS * Camera settings: ** Manual ** ISO 100 ** f/11 * Shutter: fast/slow enough to retain sky detail * White balance: daylight/sunny * Exposure: use graduated density filter or HDR * Composition: perhaps exclude sun from image * Keep shooting after sun is gone * Don't forget sunrise! :-) Food Photography * Less food on the plate! Use plate as frame * Use paper (ex. baking paper) to add texture * Contrast between food and background * Natural spillover * Unobtrusive plates, cutlery to bring out food * WIP shots * What makes food intriguing? ex. ice cream: creamy, soft * Start looking at all food from photographer’s POV * Half-finished plate __FORCETOC__